


Pull

by Headphone_Love



Series: Fictober 2018 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Drabble, Fictober 2018, It'll make more sense eventually, Kinda, M/M, Reincarnation, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 04:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16422551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headphone_Love/pseuds/Headphone_Love
Summary: Keith meets a stranger who doesn't feel like a stranger.





	Pull

**Author's Note:**

> Just a lil 20 minute snippet for Fictober!  
> I will post more, as well as edit in the days later.  
> This will just be a mini collection if certain fics aren't long enough to be a stand alone.
> 
> For Day 23
> 
> ~HxL

Keith stared with wide eyes, watching the stranger’s hand closely as it hovered over his face. Having a pair of blue eyes staring directly at you so intently was pretty intense, he learned, especially considering the first words that had slipped from the other’s mouth when they had first.

_“This is not new...it only feels like it.”_

What that meant, Keith wasn’t entirely sure. What he was sure about, however, was that when he was picked for the stranger. 

Or, the stranger was picked for him. Either way, Keith was surprised he didn't feel more awkward or wrong about it all considering how well his brother's arranged marriage had gone. He swallowed hard at the memory, glad that Shiro had a much better husband at this point.

“You are nervous?”

There was a slight twinge in his words, though Keith had heard the male speak another language—maybe even two—before they were left alone to become acquainted. Despite that, his English was practically perfect minus for the small gives Keith couldn't help but notice. He himself only spoke one language, always had. 

"Keith?"

“Uh, a little,” Keith blurted, raising a hand to rub the back of his neck. “I mean, you’re here staring at me...I don’t even know who you are, really.”

“My name is Lance,” the male said instantly with a shy smile. Keith could barely see the smile behind the mask on his face, but it was see-through enough to catch a glimpse of the other’s pearly whites. “I am 20 years old. I am...not from here,” he continued as if wondering whether it was alright to admit.

Forgetting his original question, Keith listened closely as to not startle Lance. He was definitely a lot timider than Keith had expected considering how he seemed fine with touched his face like he was a display item.

“Where are you from?” Keith asked as softly as he could manage, Lance’s eyes flickering back to him.

“Here.”

Keith sucked in a breath when he felt a finger press against his chest, the other no doubt feeling his heartbeat through his suit. The words, while cheesy to Keith, did their job. He looked up with a slight tint to his cheeks, only to see Lance grinning at him playfully. The familiarity of the action made Keith feel like he was missing something and Lance was trying to remind him, but instead, Lance stood. The robes on his body shifted with his movements, sides of his legs visible to Keith along with his arms.

For a moment, Keith actually took in the appearance of the other, not too shocked that he was dazzling considering how nice his eyes were. He was surprised to see some bruising on his legs, one on his wrist that was covered immediately. 

"I can show you around. It is nice here."

Before Lance could move, Keith reached out and grabbed him, startled even himself by the gesture. Lance turned in an instant, eyes wide and lips parted.

Keith swallowed hard, parting his lips and opening them again only to repeat. Lance was the first to regain composure, clearing his throat and offering a smaller smile.

“Yes, Keith?”

“Did I know you before? Maybe we met once or twice?” Keith offered.

“Even if we did...we do not now...yes?”

“But am I the only one who doesn’t know?”

Lance paused. His smile faltered a bit as he turned, cheeks stained red at the question.

“...it is okay. I am here,” Lance whispered as Keith stared at his back. “We will learn again. We will…” shaking his head, Lance just looked over his shoulder, raising a hand to remove the mask so his lower face was seen clearly.

Keith felt a jolt at the sight, Lance not noticing.

“We will love again. I promised you.”

  



End file.
